


The Stake

by Shrewlike_Hiveling



Series: Rush [3]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse, Smash Wrestling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrewlike_Hiveling/pseuds/Shrewlike_Hiveling
Summary: The Slayer has really been backed into a corner this time.[Takes place after Wrath Demon]





	1. Chapter 1

"Cherryyy.. Bombbb.." The voice doesn't seem to have a single source in the room, but Cherry knows exactly who it belongs to.

 

Rush has really lost it. All over a haircut, too!

Cherry Bomb has hidden herself under a couch for now..  
Her stake is just outside of it, but to grab it would be to reveal herself to the deranged Courtney Rush.

..The deranged Courtney Rush who Cherry can hear laughing.

 

"We wouldn't harm you, Cherryyy.. we just want to speak with youu.." She says, between fits of laughter.

 

Rush appears to have given up on searching this room..

 

Is she gone?

 

She wouldn't just give up on searching like that, but if Cherry could just grab her stake..

 

Before she gets the chance, Rush's grimy hand clamps over it.

"You left the only thing that you could possibly use to stop us.."

"..You're usually more clever than this, Cherry.."

 

"Are we scaring you that much?"

Never. Somebody like PJ Tyler, or Courtney Rush, or Rosemary.. whatever she calls herself now.

 

She could never scare Cherry Bomb!

 

As Rush's hand, and the stake, disappear from view,  
A splash of red drips onto the carpeted floor.   
Part of Cherry is praying that it's not real blood.

The other, overconfident part of her is telling her not to let it distract her.

Telling her that she has to stand her ground, she has to fight.

 

But that's what got Cherry into this situation in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry can hear mumbling from her hiding spot.

Courtney is the only person in the room with her, unless you count that demon she made stuff up about..

..Is she talking to that?

 

God, she really has lost it..

 

The mumbling turns into intelligible speaking quickly.

"We're going to finish the job."

"We're going to finish the job."

 

Finish the..?

 

"We'll take her intestines and hang them on the ropes of the ring.."

"..No, Rush. Focus.."

Silence, until

 

"Slayerrrr.."

The voice suddenly sounded a lot closer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Cherryyy.."

 

Cherry suddenly realises exactly where Courtney is.  
And she can feel a warm liquid dripping onto her from Rush's mouth.

A quick dab at it with her finger confirms that it's blood.

 

Blood, most likely mixed with facepaint and spit.

 

Facepaint.

 

Courtney's face is painted into a crooked grin, with black smudged around her eyes.

Her expression matches the paint perfectly, as Courtney has an equally unsettling grin on her real mouth.

 

Cherry tried to back away.

But she backs into a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

"The Slayer is backed into a corner.. Nowhere to run from us now, nobody to help her.. And Courtney isn't even here right now to see it."

 

"Courtney.."

Cherry begins,

"Courtney, it's me-"

 

"Courtney's not here right now. You know that, Slayer."

Cherry realises something. If she can keep the demon talking, maybe she can stall..

And someone, anyone, can..

 

"Before we slice you to pieces, limb by limb.."

"We must ask, slayer," The Demon placed a bloody hand on Cherry's knee.

 

"Why did you cut our hair on that day?"


End file.
